Truth of Lies
by desertwolf4
Summary: Sequel to The Silence. Two years later, Edward and Jacob are finally starting to get the hang of being parents to their two little boys. But what will happen when the Volturi wish to meet the twins and the pack has an important announcement to make?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey look! It's the first chapter of the sequel to The Silence! Yay! Okay, so I admit I wrote this at like midnight because I couldn't sleep, but hey I did actually write it and it's not a month late like my poor friend's birthday present was. Or was that two months late...Either way. It's time to meet the twins! Conan and Xander! If you want to know the meanings of the names ask and I'll post them. I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** While Twilight and all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Conan and Xander are my creations! Please don't steal them T_T

* * *

Truth of Lies

Edward Cullen and Jacob Black

_La Push beach. Two years later._

It had been far too long since he was able to just sit and relax for once. After the events two years ago, Edward's life had changed drastically and so much had happened in so little time, it seemed surreal. Or perhaps unreal was a better choice of words. His ever watchful eyes were fixed on the forms of his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, playing with Alice, and his two beautiful sons.

His sons…Conan and Xander were by far two of the cutest babies he had ever seen, but they were far different from any babies he had ever seen as well. Their black hair was growing in thick and was as dark as a black bird's wings, and had a certain shine to it, much like their wolf of a father's. And their big amber eyes were always so curious and shined like the gems their color resembled. They were completely identical from a far, until you got up close and saw them.

Xander was the bigger of the two and much more out going than his brother was. He would run after Jacob as fast as he possibly could on his little toddler legs. And for a toddler he was fast. Always curious, and very adventurous. However, what made him noticeably different from normal human babies was the pair of tiny pearly white fangs that poked out of his mouth when he smiled. Fangs, which his brother appeared to lack.

Unlike Xander, Conan was small and quiet. While Xander had said his first word "dada" over and over again (and very loudly), Conan had never really said an actual word. It had worried Edward, but Carlisle assured him that babies mature at different rates. Conan would much rather curl up with his daddy and listen to a story, than go and run around with his brother. What set him apart other than his size? That would be the pair of tiny black wolf ears that poked out from his hair and the tiny little tail that was proving to be difficult to put his diaper around and put pants on him.

But despite their differences, Edward cherished them with all of his heart. They were his babies, his sons, his pride and joys. He glanced up as he heard the thud of his lover sitting down beside him. He smiled at Jacob and leaned against him with a soft sigh. "They seem to adore their aunt and grandpa," Jacob said, his fingers running through Edward's hair. That they did, both twins were smiling and laughing, playing with the sand. "Hey listen, the pack wants to talk to all of us later. They won't tell me what it's about but…I think we should go."

Edward frowned slightly, but he nodded. "Alright. We'll be there then." There was a pit of worry in Edward's stomach. He trusted Jacob, and a small curious part of him wanted to know what the pack wanted to talk to him about. Hopefully it was something good, surely it couldn't be anything bad…right?

* * *

**Reviews are loved! **

**P.S. I promise that the next chapter will be longer!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's taken so long for this to come out. I've had a crazy summer and only now getting a break. Anyways here's chapter two! Enjoy~

* * *

:Truth of Lies

Edward Cullen and Jacob Black

_La Push._

Edward held Jake's hand tightly with one hand, the other was holding Conan, while Jake held Xander. They stood before Sam, who had an uneasy look on his face. Something was wrong, and Edward didn't need to read the wolf's thoughts to know that much. The worry and concern was laced across Sam's face, and Edward felt Carlisle place a hand on his shoulder. That simple action should have been comforting, but only made him worry more. It was a moment before Jake spoke up. "Sam, what is it? Has something happened?"

The alpha wolf nodded and with a sigh, shook his head. "We've been tracking several rogue vampires in the area, and they got wind of two 'unusual creatures'. We managed to catch one of them, but the vampire killed himself before we had a chance to learn what their plan was." Edward's eyes widened as he listened to Sam's words. Unusual creatures...? His twins? No it couldn't be them. It just couldn't be. But....everything pointed to them being the two creatures. "You have several options as far as I am concerned. Leave La Push and Forks till this gets settled. Stay, but with a guard. Or separate the twins."

"No!" Edward practically yelled, causing everyone to look at him. He wasn't separating his twins, there was no way in hell he would let them be separated. Not after everything they had been through. "They aren't being separated. I won't allow it," he said more firmly. Sometimes, his motherly instincts got the better of him. And this, was probably one of those times. "We'll stay." Not the best idea he had ever had, but what could he do? Leaving was even _more_ risky than staying.

Sam nodded. "Then stay at your parent's house. The both of you. The pack will take shifts guarding the property." Sam waved his and signaling that the meeting was over.

Edward looked at Jake worriedly as they left to head back home. Sometime during the meeting Carlisle had left.

______________________________________________________________________________

He hadn't told me that I couldn't call on him if I needed him...and right then, I sure as hell did. Someone was after my grandchildren, my half vampire grandchildren, but they were still mine all the same. It scared me to my core that someone could possibly want to harm them. They were just babies.

My fingers trembled as I dialed his number and held the phone to my ear. Would he answer? Would he even care? Of course he would, I mean...I hope he would...after everything that had happened two years ago it would come as a great surprise if he didn't care at all. "Aro." Oh god...the sound of his voice nearly made my legs shake.

"Aro...? It's Carlisle..." I said softly as I sat down on the nearest object, my desk. I could sense Esme outside the room, but knew she wouldn't come inside. She trusted my judgment, even if I was starting to lose faith in myself.

There was a long pause in which I thought he would just hang up, but then his reply came. "What's wrong? You sound upset. Is something the matter with the twins?"

I nodded, but it was only after I did so that I realized he couldn't see me nod. "Yes...someone is after them. Edward refuses to leave Forks, and refuses to separate them. They're staying with us and I...I called to ask..."

"For my help?"

"Yes..."

Again there was another long pause. Then, almost reluctantly he said, "I'll be there as soon as I can Carlisle." And he hung up. As much as his words should have calmed me, for some reason I felt even more upset and worried than before. Maybe it had been a bad choice to call him....

* * *

**Can you guess the plot? Message me if you think you know! **

**Reviews are loved ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I blame college for my lack of updates. But here you all go! An update for the sequel! And hopefully I will get lots of updates done for almost all of my fanfics. So keep an eye open.

* * *

Truth of Lies

_Edward Cullen and Jacob Black_

_La Push_

**Chapter 3**

Edward's head rested in Jacob's lap, the werewolf's fingers stroking his hair. Never before had he been so worried, or it felt like that. Of course there had been times before that when he had been worried, but right then he had other people to worry about such as Conan and Xander, his two precious baby boys. He and Jacob had to keep them safe, no matter what. No matter who threatened their children they would defend them even if it ended with someone's death.

His eyes were closed, the wolf's stroking soothing, calming, and gentle. Edward slipped his hand into Jacob's free one and held it. There were times when he desperately wished that he could sleep, then maybe time would move faster and he could relax and escape to the world of dreams. But for him, there were only daydreams. The babies were lucky that they could sleep, and looked like tiny angels as they did. What wonders and worlds and fantasies did they imagine in their minds as they slept? Edward hoped that they were good ones.

Yet there was someone else he needed to worry about, not himself, not Jacob (the werewolf could take care of himself and always reminded Edward of that), but his father, Carlisle. The older vampire's eyes always appeared to be distant, sad, stressed. It wasn't fair to Carlisle that he now had to worry about not only him, but also his grandsons. Everyone could see that Carlisle's strength was slowly fading. He was tired, and seemed even paler than normal if that was possible. As much as Edward resented Aro, he hoped that he got there soon. Maybe he would know what was wrong with Carlisle or at least know how to help him.

Right then was not the time to think about that. The atmosphere in the house was calm and relaxed; everyone was just sitting around reading or talking quietly. The silence was suddenly broken by a sharp gasp from Alice. Everyone's eyes instantly turned to her, her eyes wide and fearful. Without saying a word, she leapt from her seat and bolted upstairs. A horrible feeling came over Edward and he followed her upstairs and froze.

Xander was growling beside a small puddle of blood. The window to the nursery was wide open. And Conan was gone. "Conan!" Edward cried and made to jump out the window and hunt down the son of a bitch that took his baby, but Jacob's strong arms held him back. "No! Let me go!" Still, Edward struggled against the one who held him, tears falling down his face.

"Edward calm down. We'll find him. I promise," Jacob whispered to him and let him go. "But right now Xander needs his mom." With those words, Jacob leapt out the window and shifted into his wolf form. Edward scooped up Xander rocking him softly and glanced out the window. As he watched, the whole werewolf pack ran after Jacob. They had to find Conan. They just had to…Edward didn't want to think about what might happen to the baby if they didn't.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**

**And yes I really did do that to sweet little Conan. Don't kill me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Double update for you all. Love me forever!

* * *

Truth of Lies

_Somewhere in the Red Wood forest_

Conan's little ears twitched softly, still clinging to his blanket, his eyes red and puffy from crying. Where was mommy? Daddy? His brother? Why was it so dark? He pulled the blanket over his head, hiding beneath it, curling up into a small ball. He wanted to go home, he didn't like these people. He curled up tighter when the door opened.

"Conan, come on honey it's time to eat," the voice said. Conan peaked out, stared at the person and started to cry for his mommy. The person sighed and left the food on the floor for the boy if he should choose to eat. Conan just kept crying.

_Forks: The Cullen residence_

Jacob slammed the door shut, causing the whole house to shake. For the tenth time in two days he shifted and took off into the woods, Seth at his heels. Where the hell was Conan? Where was his son? Who ever did this was going to pay, pay dearly. He turned his head and watched as Aro walked towards the house. The vampire always reeked of death and Jacob had no idea how that stupid vampire would be able to help. Secretly, he hoped Xander would bite him.

The boy was strapped in a baby carrier to Jacob's chest. Edward was too frantic to watch him and some how Jacob thought that maybe Xander would have a better shot at leading him to those who took his brother. Even if it was a foolish idea that Edward would surely smack him for anyways, it was worth a shot.

Once they were deep in the forest, Jacob stopped, and Seth nearly skidded into him. He nipped at the younger wolf's muzzle telling him to be more careful. Xander, on the other hand, had his gaze fixed in one direction then pointed and made a noise. _If this works…I swear I will never pick fun at the Cullens again,_ Jacob thought as he and Seth started to run in that direction. _Please…please let him be alright._

* * *

**Reviews are loved! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Let's play guess the evil guy game! Who do you think kidnapped Conan? Any ideas? And I have no idea how long I will continue this story. No idea what so ever. But I will let you all know, once they find Conan, it won't last much longer.

* * *

Truth of Lies

_Jacob Black: On the run_

**Chapter Five**

Jacob's heart was pounding, he had been running for two days straight. His muscles ached and screamed at him to stop running. Thankfully, Xander was able to sleep most of the time and no fuss was coming from the little vampire. But, Jacob could almost sense the child's worry and longing for his little brother. Xander was being so strong and so brave to put up with traveling to help find his brother. He turned his eyes to the sky, it was cloudy, but still morning. Time for the little boy's breakfast. At least the boy could eat human food unlike his mother.

Jacob and Seth stopped running and shifted back, pulling on their clothes before Jacob scooped up Xander in his arms and went to a diner. They were seated and a highchair was brought over for Xander. They ordered their food and sat in silence for a moment before Seth spoke up. "Should we have told Edward we were taking Xander?" he asked in a soft voice, fingering a pack of sugar.

Jacob shook his head. "No, he would not have let me bring Xander. He would believe it to be unsafe and very much not like what a responsible parent would do…" He lowered his voice as their drinks arrived. His hands wrapped around his cup and his eyes met Seth's. "And I don't trust Aro. I don't care how much Carlisle and Edward seems to. I do not trust him. And Edward should know I would never let anything happen to Xander but…" He glanced at his son who was mashing his banana pieces with his spoon and giggling all the while. "But I really think the best hope we have of finding Conan…is through Xander."

Seth nodded, eating quietly. "Then I guess we should hurry up and find that little boy of yours." They finished quickly, and Jacob paid for the food. They left the diner and went back into the woods. Seth held Xander until Jacob had the harness on and was back in his wolf form. Seth put Xander back in the harness and shifted himself. Then, they were off running.

_The Cullen Residence_

Aro pressed the phone to his ear, holding up a hand to stop the on slot of questions coming from the Cullen family. They all were worried, yes he understood that, but this call was of great importance to Aro. Aro listened to what the person on the other end of the line, before muttering a quick reply. He hung up and looked back up at them. "We will find your son. I promise you all that. I will do everything in my power to make sure you get the little boy back."

There was sadness in Edward's eyes at Aro's words, but the older vampire paid it no mind. There was no point to. As far as Aro was concerned they'd be lucky to find the baby alive, it had already been a couple of days. Most of the time, when a child vanishes they don't make it past the first couple of days. But perhaps the Cullen baby was strong than everyone thought. Or maybe he was just a baby.

* * *

**Reviews are loved! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Look another update for all of you! And now that Conan has been found. I think that this will end soon, maybe...3 chapters? Maybe more. But I promise the last chapter will be the best out of them all!

* * *

Truth of Lies

_Jacob Black: Redwood Forest, Hideout _

**Chapter Six**

Jacob's ears perked as he slowed his run to a trot, then a stop. That smell…he knew it…knew it so well. _Conan!_ His eyes widened as he trotted forward, Seth following at his heels. They stopped at the edge of the trees and stared at the building before them. It was large, with bars on the windows and seemed abandoned, but Conan was absolutely inside that place. Xander knew it too, he started to fuss and growl in the harness trying to get free so he could go to his twin. The two wolves circled the building once, then stopped seeing a small basement window. Seth kicked it out with his paw and they slipped inside shifting back into their human forms and racing upstairs.

They followed Xander's pointing until the boy became frantic in front of one door. Jacob gave Xander to Seth and stepped back before throwing his whole weight against the door, shattering it. The next instant, Conan was in Jacob's arms, crying and clinging to his daddy, his tail between his legs. He was so thin, but Jacob could see the plants of food that the boy had refused splattered against the floor. Who could have done this? And why…? Why?!

The sound of floorboards creaking as someone climbed the stairs caught Jacob's attention. He exited the room and carefully gave Conan to Seth, whispering 'get them out of here' before turning to face the vampires that climbed the stairs. They started shouting and he heard the click of a button being pushed, or maybe that of a gun. Either way, Jacob charged and tore those bastards to bits. No one harmed his son, no one did.

He went outside, his paws and muzzle covered in blood and looked at Seth who put the boys in the harness. They had to get back home. Now, before who ever had been in charge of kidnapping the twins got back and saw the havoc that was inside. They started to run for home and prayed that no one would come after them.

_Someplace else_

His fingers grasped the phone and he growled into it. "That damned wolf…He needs to be put to sleep like the dog he is. We'll get the baby back. Don't you worry. Once they get home, we'll kill the baby. And his parents."

* * *

**Reviews are loved! As are suggestions or this will end very soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** So my term papers are done, but I have finals in two weeks not to mention a ton of work to do for several classes before the end of the semester, did I mention that the end of the semester is in like 2 weeks? Anyways hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Truth of Lies

_Cullen residence, Forks_

**Chapter Seven**

His baby was back, safe in his arms. Edward held Conan close to his chest silent tears falling down his cheeks as he rocked the toddler back and forth. For the first time in days, he felt that he could finally relax, that he no longer had to worry constantly about whether or not Conan was safe, if Jacob was safe. And god Jacob…when he first saw that both Xander and Jacob had vanished, he nearly fainted, but became so furious at the werewolf for taking their other child and endangering Xander by taking him. But now…they were all back home safe and sound and no one was going to take Conan away from him again. That was the case until Carlisle gently pried the baby from his arms, whispering that he wanted to make sure Conan was okay, ignoring Edward's protests against anyone taking the child.

But as Carlisle went into the other room, Edward felt Jacob wrap his arms around his waist, Jacob's head resting on Edward's shoulder, a sigh passing over his lips. "I'm sorry I worried you so much Edward, but I was so sure that Xander would be able to find Conan where we could not." Slowly, Edward turned to face Jacob and shook his head, leaning against the wolf, clinging to him, scared that they were going to leave again. "I won't Edward. I won't ever leave you again. And no one will ever take our children away from us. I'll protect them. I'll protect you. I promise." The words comforted him deeply, knowing that Jacob would protect him and their children, that he would never leave them.

He felt Jacob's muscles go completely tense, and he looked up, seeing anger on the werewolf's face, in his eyes. "That scent…I know it…It was at the place where I found Conan." What little color was in Edward's face drained from it as he rushed to Carlisle and took Conan back into his arms. He glanced at Jacob and followed him outside, standing close to the wolf. His stomach twisted into knots as his eyes fell on the blonde vampire, Jane. "What do you want?" Jacob growled darkly at her, standing protectively in front of Edward and Conan.

Jane tilted her head, here eyes fixed on them, before a smile formed on her lips. "That's not a very nice way to welcome me wolf, you should learn to watch your tongue. Could get you in a lot of trouble one day." She paused for a moment, before continuing. "But if you must know, I am here on my master's orders to collect him and the baby. We only need one, you can keep the other." At the look of horror on Edward and Jacob's faces, she grinned so evilly that it sent chills down Edward's spine. "You didn't really think that the Volturi were okay with your…situation did you? Or is it that you didn't know that the mastermind behind the kidnap of your baby has been living with you the whole time?"

Time slowed as Edward felt someone push past him, heard that someone's footsteps as that someone walked towards Jane and stood beside her. Edward's family stood beside him, Jacob's pack mates surrounded the two vampires in the yard. Edward didn't want to believe that it was true; that he had betrayed them…betrayed Carlisle so… "How…How could you?" came Carlisle's soft voice that was riddled with sadness.

"Forgive me Carlisle, but I couldn't allow those children to live. They represent everything that we stand against, the corruption and destruction of our great race." Aro's voice was firm, unwavering as if he was scolding a child. "We were going to let one child live, but now… That plan has changed. And they will die one way or the other." As those words left Aro's lips, the wolves were attacked by a swarm of vampires the Cullens joining in soon after. Jacob shoved Edward back into the house, telling him to stay there. And with wide fearful eyes, he scooped up Xander and held his boys close to him as he watched the battle unfold.

"Like I said…they will die one way or another…" Edward looked up into Aro's eyes, then closed his own, holding his children close, protectively. "I'm sorry Edward…"

* * *

**Um... please don't kill me for that chapter? Reviews are loved 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Truth of Lies

_Inside Cullen Residence_

**Chapter Eight**

The pain…it never came… The rush of fear and panic…never came… The smell of blood filled the room, overwhelming Edward's senses with a complete wave of intoxicating scent. Slowly, as his children struggled in his arms, he opened his eyes. Aro was froze like a statue, his eyes wide, and mouth slightly open, his arm was frozen in the postion to deliver the final blow that never came. The drip…drip of blood falling to the floor reached his ears and finally the whole picture came into focus. Sticking out of the middle of Aro's chest, was a fist completely covered in blood.

As whoever Aro's killer was pulled his fist out of the once great vampire, Aro fell to the ground, and Edward saw Carlisle standing behind him. Blood was splattered over his clothes and face, his right arm and hand completely bloody. There were tears in his eyes as Edward watched him, drop to his knees, his fingers gently closing Aro's eyes. "I had…no choice…" Carlisle said in a soft voice to the lifeless figure, the tears falling down his cheeks.

Quietly Edward placed the twins on the floor and they toddled over to Carlisle, hugging onto their grandpa who scooped them up in his arms and kissed their cheeks. Edward smiled and went over to him. "Come on Carlisle, let's head outside," he said softly and helped the vampire to his feet, leading him outside. The vampires were gone. Not even Jane remained. And all who remained were completely fine except for a few cuts and bruises, but no one was dead. A smile formed on Edward's lips as Jacob walked over to him.

He slipped his arms around the werewolf's waist and nuzzled his shoulder lightly. Jacob kissed his head and whispered. "We're finally safe…"

And they were.

_The End_

* * *

**The end! I hope you all enjoyed this series and stay tuned for the Epilogue cause obviously I can't just leave it hanging like this. And yes...the ending was that short. :P Tell me what you think as always!**


	9. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** And here is the epilogue that I promised all of you like...months ago. I have news too. You should all stay tuned because my friend on dA is making The Silence into a manga! Yes that's right a manga. If you are interested at all send a message and I will give you a link (when she gives it to me). Anyways hope you enjoy! And who knows perhaps there will be another sequel.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Conan and Xander, however, are mine so not stealing them. Maybe the next fic will center around them :P

And send me ideas that could be fore a sequel. Cause that will help.

* * *

Epilogue

_La Push Beach_

Carlisle Cullen stood away from the rest of his family, watching them as they played and relaxed on the sand. God knows that they deserved it. After the hell that they all had just been through they deserved some time off. And it made Carlisle smile to watch his son play with his grandchildren the adorable Conan and Xander. Xander was running in the waves along side his father, Jacob Black, while Conan built a sand castle under the watchful eye of his mother, Edward. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were sitting close by, talking amongst themselves, probably about spoiling the two little ones again. Emmett and Jasper were setting up a volleyball net since the wolves were suppose to be joining them at some point. But Carlisle remained away from the others, a frown on his pale lips as he watched them. He had done what he had to, to keep his family safe even though it had meant killing someone that had once been near and dear to his heart. Carlisle still couldn't quite wrap his head around why Aro had turned on him, or perhaps Carlisle really did have false notions about his mentor.

"I would have done no differently Cullen." The vampire turned to face the werewolf pack leader. "Should I have been in your shoes, I would have done whatever I would have to in order to save the ones I care about. Even if it meant killing someone very important to me." Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "In my opinion Carlisle there was no other option for you, you had to kill him."

His eyes dropped to the ground, looking away from him. "It doesn't make any sense though."

"Does the world ever? Look at us; two creatures that are not even suppose to exist. Yet here we are alive and well. Not to mention your son who gave birth to two children, now if that's not a complete miracle then I don't know what is. And look at those two beautiful little boys." Carlisle looked to his grandchildren and smiled slightly. "There's reason for hope that our two races don't always have to fight. There is hope in this world Carlisle. Now live for those two boys, and you will get through this."

"You're right Sam," Carlisle said and looked towards the beach again. The wolves and the vampires were playing and having fun. They were living together and getting along. The truce was no more; there was no more need for it. "You are completely right." With a smile at the pack leader, Carlisle walked forwards to join his family.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
